<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Meddison Story by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095313">Untitled Meddison Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, MerAdd, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Story, Untitled - Freeform, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the end of "Piece Of My Heart", GA-S4-E13, where Meredith Grey asks Addison Montgomery "Hey, you're leaving already?" And it follows canon script until after the first line. And then it's all the femslashy non-wholesomeness that we probably came here for :).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Meddison Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643654">Untitled Meddison Story</a> by bobbiejelly.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643657">Bluefall's Dreamwidth</a> by Bluefall.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643663">MERADD FOR IZZIE (AKA MY WIFE) :3</a> by agentrosetyler-archive.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>This is the only thing that I've written in the past few days, it's been busy!</p><p>This is a Tumblr Imagines, written originally there based on a prompt.</p><p>See the original with more typos here: <a href="https://bobbiejelly.tumblr.com/post/622737970675449856/quotes-of-greys-anatomydr-meredith-grey-hey">https://bobbiejelly.tumblr.com/post/622737970675449856/quotes-of-greys-anatomydr-meredith-grey-hey</a></p><p>This will also be unceremoniously my 100th fic on Ao3.</p><p>I considered not posting this because it's not really something all that existentially good or whatever and it's heavily inspired by a better story with a similar (okay, the same!?) plot called MerAdd for Izzie (aka my wife) :3 "Do you know why I left Seattle?" by agentrosetyler-archive that you can read here on Tumblr: <a href="https://agentrosetyler-archive.tumblr.com/post/8330468896/meradd-for-izzie-aka-my-wife-3">https://agentrosetyler-archive.tumblr.com/post/8330468896/meradd-for-izzie-aka-my-wife-3</a></p><p>So with that in mind, welcome to Untitled Meddison Story by bobbiejelly, because the original had no name so I guess this one doesn't get one either.</p><p>It was going to be called "Tumblr Imagines: MerAdd".</p><p>It's probably not better either way. Idk. I'm posting this as my 100th archive story to show other readers/writers that sometimes it's okay to post things that are less 'great' than you're other stuff even for a 'milestone'. Everything can't be a masterpiece! And that's all ok!</p><p>Oops.</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Untitled Meddison Story</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is set during the end of "Piece Of My Heart", GA-S4-E13, where Meredith Grey asks Addison Montgomery "Hey, you're leaving already?" And it follows canon script until after the first line. And then it's all the femslashy non-wholesomeness that we probably came here for :).</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Hey, you're leaving already?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> I have a plane to catch... I walk on the beach now, I buy Aromatherapy candles, I'm very zen, but I want to kick your ass so badly right now it is killing me.</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Excuse me?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> I'm talking about Derek. Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away? Because I swear to God, Meredith. If you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> ... Then it'll suck. Because you deserve to have him if you want him. I mean he loves you and all. He loved me once but now he loves you even though he's with Rose and I've given up. He's not my McDreamy and maybe he never was because of like, Mark or whatever. But also it'll suck either way because I'm leaving again. I left Seattle because... Well, because of you. But you knew that. But not for the reason you might think. Actually because I- Actually, never mind, Meredith. You don't need me anymore. Not that you ever did in the first place. Have a nice life. Go, do, live, love, everything, and anything your heart desires. I owe you that at the very least...</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Hey, but you're leaving ALREADY?!</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery</strong>: Yeah, why?</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Oh.</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> Why?</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> You don't have to y'know. Leave. For me. You could <em>stay for me.</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> WHAT!? You want to stay for you- what? To make Derek jealous so he'll get back with you even if you're not ready for his McHouse or his McBabies or to be his McWife? Look, Meredith, I've already double-wing-wo-manned you today with my own ex-husband, there's a limit that I can do this stuff because. Being around you is... I'm all Zen and Ghandi now. I live in LA. And I love it. And I try not to miss it. And I know I said I had to come back to know why I had to leave and I still do so Meredith please don't make this harder than it already is.</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> It doesn't have to be this hard you know. For you or for me. Why can't we just do <em>easy</em>? You and me? I mean, you don't hate me and I don't hate you. And you told Derek not to hurt me because you like me right? Or at least you care about me somehow. Why can't it just be Meredith and Addison for once? And we can leave Derek with Rose and Mark with whoever and we can just be happy together? Why do you have to go before we even have a chance to get started?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> I- Meredith I don't know what to say. I left because I couldn't see you with him, and I told everyone I couldn't see him with you. And now you what? Like me? Or you want to try what? Dating me? And you're telling me this twenty minutes before I catch a cab to the airport? Grey, what the hell? Wait are you even gay? AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FORGET ALL OF THAT CONVERSATION ON MORPHINE!</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Well, in order, I guess... I'm so happy you were jealous of Derek for me. I mean I was jealous of him for you. And I just didn't think you swinged or swung or would swing that way or whatever so I wasn't gonna tell you that ever and I was gonna settle down with McDreamy because he's the closest thing to you but now- Do you really have to catch that plane in twenty minutes?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> I mean, I kinda do have to catch that plane. I have patients in the morning! In another state!</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Does that mean I can kiss you for the next twenty minutes and then I can get your number and call every night to try to convince you to move back to Seattle?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> Sure. Why not. I mean- Oh- Oh wow. Damn Meredith. Uhn-</p><p>**Twenty Minutes Later**</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Okay that's twenty minutes you gotta go. Safe trip. See ya later.</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> SERIOUSLY GREY!? You're just going to let me go off like that Meredith after kissing the hell out of me!?</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Well? You're the one leaving me here. You're the one that's boarding a plane back to Los Angeles.</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> No I'm not. Not yet at least. To hell with it. I'm staying right here tonight and I'm just going to keep kissing you all night.</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> So can I take you home then?</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> Well, I was hoping you'd offer because I have nowhere to stay otherwise.</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> You're a millionaire. You stayed at the Archfield for like a year before.</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> Okay fine. I have nowhere else in Seattle other than your place where I'd actually want to be.</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> I'm going to try to convince you never to have or want to leave it. You can stay at my home, always.</p><p><strong>Dr. Addison Montgomery:</strong> Meredith, I-</p><p><strong>Dr. Meredith Grey:</strong> Shh. I know. I do too, Addison. I do too...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 1</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>So this is a one-shot that probably won't be continued unless there are comments asking for something specific to happen next.</p><p>Thanks for your patience while I've been MIA from posting yesterday and earlier today, real-life happens :D.</p><p>Also, my latest fixation is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall">Bluefall</a> 's EPIC WIP Meredith/Addison fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220/chapters/226527">Sex &amp; Caring in Seattle</a> of which there are 19 published chapters now: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220/chapters/226527">https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220/chapters/226527</a>  , and also subsequently, Bluefall's Dreamwidth archives for Grey's Anatomy: <a href="https://bluefall.dreamwidth.org/?skip=20&amp;tag=grey%27s+anatomy">https://bluefall.dreamwidth.org/?skip=20&amp;tag=grey%27s+anatomy</a></p><p>There, 2 completely independent Addison/Meredith GA one-shots, the first 18 chapters of Sex &amp; Caring, an insert about two interludes, and also a piece called "Epilogue" which is semi-related-but-not to Sex &amp; Caring… If that makes any sense at all which I realize it doesn't. Anyway, Bluefall is awesome and that's what I've been up to today in the MerAdd universe.</p><p>I would also like to personally thank a few "Fandom Elders" who have given me some constructive criticism lately around proper etiquette in using gift works, related works parent links, self-promotion in comments (aka I really should not as much as I do, and I'll try my best not to in the future... Oops), tagging, and formatting! You probably know who you are, and I also want to thank those of you who have pointed our grammar, spelling, or contingency errors that I may or may not have missed myself. </p><p>All of those things have helped me learn and grow as a writer, and I wanted to say that even if I appear maybe to some as 'experienced,' because I now have 100 works on Ao3, that I really just started writing mostly from March this year, and before then only drabbled here and there since 2016. Reading &amp; commenting is even more of my favorite part of all this since the get-go even more than writing maybe.</p><p>Also wanted to shout-out that there's a new chapter of <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/LezBeDaisy">LezBeDaizy</a> 's story <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/143703688-as-you-are">As You Are</a> which I woke up to today and literally jumped for joy for. And also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB">LarisUSB</a> on Ao3 posted <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087390/chapters/60771184">A little slut but in a nice way</a> , for MerAdd and also Carina/Amelia, which I highly also recommend reading if you're up for some lite-bdsm and/or explicit stuff reading. </p><p>This is also an example of how to overwhelm readers with author's notes that are longer than the actual story which I know is also a terrible example.</p><p>I hope you'll be better than I am at this all of you (you probably already are).</p><p>Take care now, and have a good one!</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><h3 class="byline heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
</h3><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>